Talk:The Diomedian Chronicles: Internal Maintenance
YAY!! :3 -but awwws, you misspelled Diomedian. :P -- Cookiegobbler 09:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC) : I must confess, in the interest of full disclosure, that I'm not entirely sure that I'll be able to explain, within the space of this story, how Gwen transitions from being Archangel's disciple to being a squad leader in the Systems Alliance Navy, since leadership requires a measure of independence and an ability to trust others, and frankly, from what you've presented of her history up until this point, she keeps getting rendered helpless, plus, realistically, losing Archangel would probably be devastating, given that she hasn't had much else in the way of a support network. So basically, this story is not so much about how Gwen joined the Alliance Navy as it is a story that explains how she became capable. -- Gnostic 06:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry. Despite what the cover illustration might suggest, I'm not going to turn Gwen into a lesbian. But a major theme of this work is Gwen learning to cope with things outside her comfort zone, and one of the challenges she has to negotiate is her relationship with a girl who is clearly attracted to her (and upon whom she herself has perhaps a minor crush.) And of course, part of the point of that obstacle is that Gwen comes to realize that as much as she loved and admired Archangel, her romantic life does not end with him, thus paving the way for her to fall in love with Sindri Kayris without feeling guilty. -- Gnostic 07:14, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I love it! So far, I love it, Gnostic! I really do! ^.^ -- Everyone's favorite cookie. : Glad you like it. Still trying to come up with a decent name for Gwen's new friend and erstwhile potential love interest. Obviously, the blonde doctor is your own Lorelei Mobious. The brunette is my own Emmanuelle Sharon. -- Gnostic 06:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::After reading it again from beginning to end, I noticed you misspelled Lorelei Mobious. ^.^ -- Everyone's favorite cookie. ::::I blame you and your fetish for complicated names... -- Gnostic 20:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Haven't abandoned this... yet. Still working on this, slowly but surely. There's also a vignette from later on in the story being developed over on my "scrap heap" page, but it is the scrap heap, so it's a lot rougher. -- Gnostic 06:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC) You get paranoid about readers, too? Well, you've nothing to worry about. It's solid writing so far, the dialogue flows smoothly and the descriptions of voices early in part two help the reader clearly imagine the scene. Keep at it, and slowly but faster and surely! That Damn Sniper 22:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC) : Oooh! Loving the vignette so far! Don't forget to change Lorilei to Lorelei. ^.^ - Everyone's favorite cookie 09:48, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: I appreciate the vote of confidence. -- Gnostic 05:28, July 1, 2012 (UTC)